Veil of Sorrow
by Erika Hearken
Summary: The Reaper War is through. Commander John Shepard sacrificed everything for the entire galaxy. Now, it is time to rebuild and move on. With the reapers now repairing the mass relays and even the citadel, tensions are growing. Where are all the missing troops? What are the reapers really planning? What threat is coming for them now? No answer is ever simple or easy.
1. New Beginnings

**E.H.**

_This is my first attempt at Mass Effect fan fiction. I just finished all three games within the last month and a half. I fell IN LOVE with it all! This particular story is going to be based around Shepard's joining with the Reapers. It isn't going to be fluffy and sunshiny. I'm playing with the idea of Jane and John Shepard as siblings instead of just one or the other. And of course…LOTS of VAKARIAN to be involved. Can't write a story without my favorite character playing a major role! _

_Without further ado…I give you…_

* * *

_**Rated M  
**_**Veil of Sorrow:  
New Beginnings**

"Repairs are finished, Jeff." EDI's voice sounded from somewhere behind the cockpit. Jeff "Joker" Moreau turned slightly to signal the fact that he'd heard her. Firing up the engines, he sighed and glanced at the screen to his left that showed him a visual of the outside of the Normandy SR-2. The big, lush greenery around them was odd to him. Sure, he'd seen big ass trees before. But these were unsettling simply because he honestly had no idea where the hell they were. In fact, he still wouldn't know until they got into orbit.

"More like _if_ we get into orbit." Joker mumbled to himself unaware of the fact that EDI had come within earshot of him.

"Do you doubt the crew's abilities to repair the damages done through the Normandy?"

Joker looked up and tried to smile for her benefit. "Naw…it's nothing like that."

"I am afraid I do not understand your…emotion." EDI tilted her head to the side. She must have picked that up from one of the crew.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine. After all, the best damn pilot in the entire Alliance navy is sittin' right here." He grinned, trying to shove aside the ever growing doubt in the back of his mind. There was something he could feel in his gut that he simply couldn't face.

"I see. I believe we are all prepared to take off."

"Got it." Joker stated turning back to the console. He hit the intercom. "Strap in, ladies and gents. 'Bout time we left this dump in the dust."

With that said, he initiated the startup sequence. Taking a deep breath, he began take off procedure.

**…..**

_Earth – Post Reaper Attack – Emergency Consulate Building_

"So far, we've no word from either Admiral Anderson or Commander Shepard. The consensus is…to rule them as KIA."Admiral Hackett stood before the three Councilors and the human representative being considered for the role of human Councilor.

"Any word on the reapers?" Councilor Sparatus spoke up, looking down upon the Admiral.

"I'm not sure you'll believe it…" Hackett sighed, bone-weary and tired. So very tired. He wasn't made for diplomacy.

Councilor Tevos looked at him with an expression that could easily be interpreted as confusion. She glanced to Councilor Valern on her left and then to Councilor Sparatus on her right before back to Hackett. "Exactly how do you believe that, Admiral Hackett?"

Hackett shifted with a glance to each councilor and then to the human representative to be, "it appears they have completely withdrawn from Earth and all other planets. They are no longer attacking."

"That much is clear, Admiral. What we want to know is where do they stand _now_?" Sparatus interrupted the human admiral.

Hackett didn't like the turian. No wonder Shepard hadn't had much love lost for the alien counselor. "That's the part that I don't think you'll believe. They are rebuilding the mass relays as well as the citadel as we speak."

Silence fell over the entire chamber room. The human representative to be shifted and looked at Hackett. She cleared her throat and rose her reddish-brown eyebrows.

"They are…rebuilding the relays?"

"That is what our troops have said. They've been keeping an eye on them. Whatever Commander Shepard did up there, councilors…they don't seem to be volatile toward any of us any longer." Hackett concluded and waited for the metaphorical shit to the hit the fan.

Sparatus was the first to speak again. "That is preposterous. Why would they seek to destroy us only to then try and rebuild such useful items to us?"

The human woman sighed and turned to the council. "It does seem rather far-fetched and hard to believe. But after serving beside Admiral Hackett for more than twenty years, I have little to no doubt that what he says is the truth. If they were going to attack us again, couldn't they have done so by now?"

"Don't let your humanity blind you and lose your chance to be upon this council, Admiral Shepard." Sparatus spoke the greying red-haired woman.

Hazel eyes narrowed at the turian councilor. "And I would ask you to do the same, Councilor Sparatus." Before the turian could speak again, she stepped forward. "My humanity should be not a topic here. My candidacy should be based upon my abilities and leadership skills."

Tevos held her hand up to Sparatus before he could jump at the chance to rise to the older Shepard's speech. "We understand that is the case, Admiral Shepard. Perhaps…there is something you can do to…help support your candidacy for councilor. We are all aware of your loss in all of this, admiral. Perhaps you aid us in finding out exactly what the reapers are up to at this point and also help retrieve the lost ships and companies that are currently MIA."

Admiral Shepard nodded, not even flinching at the mention of her child. "Thank you. I would be more than willing to take up the initiative to send out a search. From what I have come across, the Normandy SR-2 crew is among the MIA ships. Recently, a message came out to us. It was hazy at best, but it seemed to be originating from the aforementioned ship. I would like to recommend a particular soldier for the job of trying to locate the Normandy. After all, I believe it would be pertinent and very useful to have the fastest Alliance ship back in our ranks for this search mission."

Valern spoke up finally. "And just who would you be recommending?"

"Recently promoted Commander Jane Shepard."

"Your own daughter?" Sparatus scoffed. "Of course you'd want to recommend your own child!"

Admiral Shepard turned to the turian councilor. "Given the circumstances, I believe humanity has the most to lose on this mission at current. I understand your people are far from home with hardly enough supplies to _attempt_ the travel back to Palaven. However, please know that I do not nominate Commander Shepard lightly."

Tevos nodded. "Very well. We expect the Commander to be ready for her mission within a week's time."

"I will do better." Admiral Shepard spoke up, causing the councilors to exchange glances. "She'll be ready for her mission tomorrow morning."

Valern nodded. "Acceptable. Should this mission fail, you do understand your candidacy will be at risk?"

"I'm aware and willing to accept the consequences."

"Good. You'll need to be ready for that." Sparatus turned and walked away. Valern made a motion of agreement before following the turian councilor out.

Tevos looked to Admiral Shepard. "Our condolences go out to you for the loss of your son, Commander John Shepard. He was a hero."

Admiral Shepard bowed and straightened. "Thank you, councilor."

The asari councilor turned to follow her counterparts out. It wasn't until the door was firmly shut behind the three alien representatives that both admirals allowed themselves to relax a bit. Hackett looked to Shepard.

"Are you sure you want to send Jane out there after…?" He trailed off, not wanting to address the elephant in the room.

"She is the best option for the job." Shepard turned to smile sadly and tiredly at her longtime friend. "Thank you, Steven."

"Don't thank me, Hannah. Not yet. Not until I find definite proof of John's…status."

Hannah's weak smile faltered for a moment before she nodded. "Then I'll hold off until you can tell me that. For now, I have another child to send off into space with uncertainty."

Hackett watched as Hannah Shepard, now Admiral and potential human council representative, walked away from the council chamber room with yet another anvil of burden weighed upon her shoulders. With another sigh, he turned and made his way out of the room as well.

**…..**

"…uh…is it _supposed_ to do that?" Worry laced the voice of the cadet to the side. A hiss proceeded the comment before steam exploded from the point where a certain person's hand was located. A foul curse echoed around the area as the red-haired woman yanked her hand and back.

"Son of a—"

"I would hope you wouldn't be referring to me in that sentence…"

Both women looked up to the approaching woman. The cadet saluted the woman quickly while the red-haired woman chuckled and glanced at the pipe.

"Now why would I ever refer to you like that, ma'am?"

Hannah Shepard chuckled before waving at the cadet. "You can stand down. I'd like a word with the commander here, if you don't mind?"

The cadet nodded and rushed off leaving the admiral and the commander standing before each other.

"What can I do for you, admiral?"

"Oh please, Jane. Stop with the formalities for the moment. I'm not here as your commanding officer but as your mother."

"Ah, so this isn't an official call?" Jane smirked before turning back to the pipe and vindictively whacking it with the now cooled down wrench.

"No…not at this second at least." Hannah sighed and moved to sit on the bench behind Jane. "You have a mission to set out for tomorrow."

"I thought you said it wasn't an official call?" Jane replied, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. Her right brow lifted in inquiry.

"It isn't." Hannah waved her hand at Jane before she looked out over the cargo bay of the small ship. "I just…need some time. With you before you…leave."

Jane grimaced at the pain on her mother's face. A pain she knew all too intimately herself. She set the wrench aside and moved to sit beside her mother. "He's just missing, mom. We don't have any definite proof yet whether he's…"

"No. But sometimes…a mother doesn't need proof. I didn't visit him before he left, you know? I should have. I should have called him more too." Hannah looked at her hands on her lap. "I should have told him how proud of him I was more often."

"He knew." Jane tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "John knew. If anyone should be guilty for not calling it should be me."

Hannah stayed quiet before she suddenly took a deep breath and stood. "Enough emotional crap for now. We have some items that need to be gone over. Parameters for the mission. Details. Objectives…"

Jane smirked. "This the 'official' visit now?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Send one of the _actual_ mechanics down here to fix that up. We have some things to go over."

"Yes ma'am." Jane stood and followed her mother up to the main deck of the ship.

**…..**

"How are we holding up, EDI?" Joker didn't take his eyes off the console. He didn't dare look away for a moment.

"Fuel reserves are down thirty-percent. Engine is steadily holding under Tali's supervision, main battery is running without falter under Garrus' supervision, and the rest is inconsequential at this point in time." EDI replied smoothly from the co-pilot's seat. "Jeff…?"

"What is it?"

"My sensors have just detected an anomaly ahead."

"Like what kind?"

"Reaper." EDI, if possible, sounded nervous. "It is approaching us quickly."

"Shit!" Joker snarled and threw up his visual map to confirm EDI's statement. "Evasive maneuvers on my mark!"

A beep came up on the console. Joker looked at it and stared blankly for a moment. "You have got to be shitting me…"

"I'm sorry, I do not follow." EDI frowned back at him.

"It's…trying to contact us."

EDI stared at him and the console before she spoke again. "Do you wish for us to ignore it?"

Joker sat, dumbstruck for what he thought was too long before he shrugged. "What the hell? Why not talk to the reaper? It's not like it ever tried to kill us!"

EDI looked back to before her. "I am not certain if you are being sarcastic."

"Neither am I…" Joker stated before pushing the button to accept the message. The moment he did, the Normandy shuttered, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look around. Joker's eyes widened before a metallic, male voice came over the intercom.

"We…are not here to harm. But help. We are part of the one whom become us. We are familiar with this ship. The one named Shepard is among our one. It guides us."

Joker could not have been more dumbstruck than he was at that moment. He didn't even remember to watch the visual screen. He missed the fact that the reaper had moved up to them and was in the process of wrapping around the Normandy. The hull suddenly shook, but not violently. As though someone had just tried to dock them. Unsure of what to do or say, Joker turned to EDI.

"We will take you…home."

* * *

_So, I hope that wasn't entirely pyjak dung. I am doing my best! There will definitely be more of our favorite characters in the upcoming chapters. This is just the introduction. I promise, I try to write chapters much longer than this. There will be short ones, but for the most part…I try to make my chapters meaty. _

_Can't wait to hear what anyone thinks of this. All reviews are welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read this!_

_Sincerely,_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	2. Unexpected

**E.H.**

_Thank you for the reviews! Indeed, Jane has big boots to try and take on. And this is just the beginning. I know this is kind of boring opening crap…so please forgive the long introduction stages. The _actual_ struggle will begin to be introduced after most of the introductory stages are complete. _

_I am at least enjoying writing this myself. If it fails, I am terribly sorry. But I'll be honest…this is a special challenge to myself and also a special story I want to write for my husband. He's the one who got me into Mass Effect and this is kind of my way of giving him a special tribute. Enough blathering from me! Chapter two!_

* * *

**Veil of Sorrow:  
Unexpected**

"Please tell me that's not what I think it was?" Joker asked, un-necessarily. EDI cast him a glance that was entirely too human.

"I believe the Reaper has…attached to our hull, Jeff."

No words could honestly describe how those simple words set his very teeth on edge. A reaper was wrapped around the ship. No biggie. It wasn't like they were blood thirsty killers intent on wiping out every life form it deems necessary in the galaxy. Oh wait.

The communication it had made with them was still disturbing him. Didn't Shepard stop them? Then why is it still here? And what the hell did it mean that Shepard had become part of the 'one'? Rubbing his temples to stave off the headache pounding in his head, he honestly couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. Did Shepard…found a way to take control of the reapers? But wasn't that exactly what the Illusive Bastard had been trying to achieve?

"There is just no break for us, is there?" Joker asked no one in particular.

**…..**

Space was something that Jane could completely understand. It was vast and cold. But even through the chill, there was still a beauty veiled beneath the detachment of the cosmos. Her green eyes stared out of the one window at the back of the ship. Sure, she should be up debriefing her crew on their mission. But she'd never been the same level of leader that John was. With her arms resting on her knees, she ran her fingers over the holo-image locket John had given her when she'd graduated her cadet years to take on a more official title. The stars outside seemed like they were within reach although, like her brother, they were so far away.

"Thought you'd be here."

Jane looked up to see Cadet Rasmussen standing over her with a steaming mug in hand. Shooting the girl an apologetic smile, she accepted the mug. The aroma of coffee hit her with a soothing familiarity. Turning back to the stars that flew by, Jane took a sip. Rasmussen sat beside her.

"I'm…I'm really sor—"

"You don't need to. And…please don't." Jane sighed. "What's done is done. It's over. This mission is what matters."

"…I know." Rasmussen sat in silence for a long while before she took a deep breath. "Were you two close?"

Jane paused, a snort escaping her. "No."

Rasmussen nodded and looked to the window awkwardly. "Oh."

"And yes…in some ways." Jane drew a steadying breath. "We…had a large difference of opinion. He was always the golden boy. I was…am…the more asinine child."

"How so?"

"John followed the book to the letter. That's why when he came back from the dead before and was with Cerberus…I…I didn't know him." Jane glared out the window. "I'm still not sure I ever did. We fought. Before he hit the Collector base. I called him up to…bitch at him. I had to show him. I had to just…try and fix his path. Like the idiotic little sister I was. When he refused to listen to me, I told him that he was dead to me. I swore him off. I never answered another call from him…"

Rasmussen looked over with sadness in her eyes. "Not even before…?"

Jane smiled in a way that was anything but happy. "He called me. I didn't answer. He left a message."

"Oh…"

Jane shook her head and stood. "Enough blubbering. How are we doing?"

"Well, so far the read-outs come back blank. But ten minutes before I came down here, a strange blip appeared on the screen."

"Show me." Jane nodded for Rasmussen to lead the way. The girl led them back up to the main deck. The screen showed the blip. "Could be space debris…"

"That's kind of what I thought."

"Or…I could be something else." Jane turned to Rasmussen. "Go tell Harking to set course to these coordinates."

"Yes ma'am!" Rasmussen saluted and turned to rush off for her task. Jane looked back to the screen.

"Please be it…for John's sake…"

**…..**

"So what you're saying is…a reaper…is attached to our hull?" Garrus stated from where he sat.

Joker put his hands up. "Look, I didn't expect this either."

"No, no. Just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly." Garrus replied.

"But…I thought Shepard stopped them? And why is it…well…here?" Tali inquired, her tone reflecting her confusion and discomfort.

"Considering it has yet to cause us harm, perhaps we are safe for now." Liara spoke up hesitantly. However she looked ill. Ashley nodded and shifted in her seat while beside her, Vega was shaking his head.

"So, what? We wait for the loco maquina to just…squeeze a bit too tightly?" Vega spoke up, visibly upset.

"It would appear that it is sharing a non-lethal conscience, similar to the Geth singular mind. It referred to itself as part of the 'one'. It also referred to Shepard as joining the 'one'." EDI stated as she looked to Joker.

"Look, all I know is that whatever the hell that…_thing_ is doing, I don't think it intends to kill us. Yet." Joker sighed.

"Great." Garrus dragged the single word out. "In the meantime, we continue going on as though a reaper isn't dragging our sorry asses through space. Got it."

Tali shifted uncomfortably but didn't say anything. Liara stood quietly and excused herself to her chambers.

**…..**

"Uh, Commander? You're going to want to see this…" Harking's voice came in over the intercom overhead. Jane moved toward the cockpit. Once besides Harking, she leaned down to get a better look.

"Just what exactly am I looking at, Harking?"

"Well ma'am…it…it looks like a reaper. But, that's not the interesting part." Harking moved the controls around until he brought up the visual and enhanced it. "Look at what it's clutching."

Jane felt her pulse quicken. "Damn."

"How do you want to proceed?" Harking glanced back at her. Weighing the options she finally nodded.

"Let's send an encoded message to the ship and see if there's anyone still alive. We'll then take it from there."

"Yes ma'am…" Harking set to work, prepping an encoded channel. Once set up, he nodded at her.

"Normandy SR-2, do you read me?" Jane paused for a few moments. She exchanged a glance with Harking. "I repeat, Normandy SR-2, do you read me?"

A strange noise came over the com briefly. "This is Normandy SR-2. You are coming in loud and clear."

Harking seemed to lose a little tension in his shoulders. Jane didn't let her guard down yet. "Who am I speaking with?"

"Jeff Moreau, ma'am. Alliance pilot of the Normandy."

"Are you aware that there is a reaper wrapped around your vessel, Mr. Moreau?"

"Uh, yes ma'am. We are _highly_ aware."

Jane shifted, "has it made any moves to harm, damage, or even destroy any piece of the Normandy?"

"No ma'am. Not as of yet. In fact, our engines have been running smoother than since we took off of whatever planet we crashed on. To be honest, I have no idea where we even are or what system."

"Well, the good news is, you're just outside the Sol system. We were tasked with finding you. The bad news is, without the relays up and running just yet, it will still take us a good couple of weeks before we can make it to earth." Jane sighed and looked to Harking. "How is your fuel?"

"We are running at just under seventy-two percent capacity." Another voice, feminine and robotic answered.

"Ma'am? We have something moving up on us. Fast." Harking stated quickly, showing her the marker as it moved closer.

"What is it?"

"The only thing I know of that can move that fast is a reaper." Harking replied.

"Shit."

"Our scanners over here just showed that it is a reaper moving up on you guys." Moreau stated over the comm.

A beeping noise sounded, causing Harking to reach over and activate it. He barely touched the console before their ship was rocked by something. Jane stumbled into the wall, catching herself with a grunt.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded. Harking shook his head in dismay.

"I-I don't know ma'am! I can't…the ship won't follow my commands!"

"Well, I hope you guys weren't the only cavalry. The other reaper just attached to you as well." Moreau's voice was anything but helpful. Jane glared at the console.

"Now what?"

"I guess we all just sit tight and wait for the reapers to kill us." Moreau stated before the com line went dead. Jane was about to comment when the entire ship seemed to launch into a travel speed that shouldn't have been possible at the moment. The momentum caused Jane to forcibly take a seat.

"Harking, tell me that is you."

"Sorry ma'am, I wish I could! I think the reaper is…carrying us." Harking turned to Jane with obvious worry in his eyes. He turned back to the cockpit consoles and began trying to make sense of the screens. "Commander? I-we're almost to Neptune."

"How is that possible?" Jane asked as she rose from where she'd been forced to sit.

"My best guess sound too crazy to be even be considered but…I think the reaper is carrying us home."

**…..**

Garrus came up into the cockpit alongside Joker and EDI. His blue eyes scanned over the screens out of habit before turning to Joker. "Any news?"

"Well, besides the fact that some big ass reaper has us clutched in its…whatever you wanna call 'em? There's another vessel out there. Unfortunately, another reaper decided to play touchy-feely with it too. That's not the craziest thing though." Joker turned to Garrus. "We're not only in the Sol system, but we're nearing Neptune as we speak."

"We've only been floating in space a week." Garrus couldn't help but be at a loss for words. How the hell had they gone from somewhere obviously within another system to the Sol system in a week's time _without_ the relays? Was that how the reapers managed to get just about everywhere so quickly? It sure as hell would explain a lot.

EDI spoke while her hands continued to flow over the screens before her. "It would appear the reaper is aiding us in our travel back to the Sol system. Thus far, we have hardly used any fuel and all systems are holding at a maximum capacity."

"Beats the hell outta me. I'm just happy to almost be home." Joker sighed and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey, Garrus…you…you think maybe Shepard…?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Garrus sighed, clapping a hand on Joker's shoulder before turning from the pilot. That was a question neither of them really wanted to know the answer to at the moment. Garrus didn't exactly have the highest level of hope for his friend. Who knew what Shepard faced up in the crucible? The bitter truth was that it would take more than a miracle for their commander and comrade to live through that explosion.

Once Garrus reached the elevator, he pressed the button for the crew deck. As the doors slid shut, the turian general leaned back against the cool metallic wall with a sigh. Rubbing his eyes, his mandibles spread with a low yawn that escaped him. He would be surprised if any of them had gotten much sleep since they were lifted by the reaper. Leaning his head back, he glared at the ceiling. Something EDI had said back when she'd mentioned what the reaper's message had conveyed troubled him. How could Shepard have become part of the 'one' this machine mentioned? That didn't make any logical sense. Then again, Shepard hadn't ever been known to make much sense period. After all, the man had come back from the dead once already. _Now that_ defied logic. A short chuckle came from Garrus as he shook his head. "Always quite the controversial personality, huh John?"

The doors slid open and Garrus moved to exit only to stop. Liara stood with her back to him, staring at the wall of the fallen. He took a deep breath before exiting the elevator.

"You okay, Liara?"

The asari turned to him with slight shock in her expression. She recovered quickly and nodded once before looking back at the names. "So many lost…"

Moving up to stand off to her left, he scanned the names as well. Though they weren't in his natural tongue, he could still read them fairly easily. "They knew what they were dying for. They would have done it again too, if it meant defeating the reapers."

"But did we?" Liara's voice was soft and nearly trembled. "Was it all…truly worth it?"

"The reapers haven't attacked and killed anyone since. I'd say that is enough of a victory for now. Wouldn't you?"

Liara turned to him with a small smile. "Yes. You're right, Garrus. Forgive me." She bowed slightly before moving around him and onto the elevator. Garrus waited long enough for the doors to start closing before he made his way to the main battery. In times like this, he was honestly reminded that he just wasn't the same kind of leader that Shepard was without trying.

**…..**

"Commander?" Rasmussen's voice filtered in before a light shake to her shoulders woke Jane fully.

Sitting up, Jane blinked the haziness of sleep away from her eyes. "What is it, Rasmussen?"

"Sorry, I thought you'd want to be updated."

"Go ahead." Jane stated, coming fully awake.

"We've just begun to come alongside Jupiter." Rasmussen shifted. Her voice was full of awe.

Jane didn't exactly feel comforted by that fact. "How long has it been since Neptune?"

"Almost fifteen hours. At this rate, we might be to earth in two days." There could be no mistaking the excitement in those brown eyes.

"Are we still being carried by the reaper?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's amazing, isn't it? Being carried by a reaper and making great time! It's almost hard to believe it took us a week to get out the edge of the system."

"There's an expression my father used to use," Jane sighed, setting her hands on her knees. "'If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is.'"

Rising from her seat on the small foldable cot, Jane moved to the com in the wall. "Harking. Status report."

A small static came before Harking's voice. "Just coming alongside Jupiter, commander. Normandy SR-2 is only a few clicks off starboard. Our fuel tanks are sitting a little under three-quarters. Not much less than when we were picked up by the reaper."

"Open a com-link with the pilot of the Normandy for me."

"Yes ma'am."

A few long minutes dragged on before the com-link stabilized. "Normandy, this is the Wilhelm, do you copy?"

"Reading you loud and clear, Wilhelm." Moreau's voice came over the com. It was odd how it sounded stronger and clearer than the com system from one point to another inside her own ship.

"How are you holding up over there?" Jane asked, leaning on the wall and resting the back of her head against it.

"Well, we're not dead. I'd say that's one thing to be pretty damn chipper about."

Not able to fight it back, Jane snickered. "Agreed, Moreau. Agreed. Are all systems running well?"

"So far so good."

Jane nodded. A part of her gnawed at her gut to ask about John. But that had nothing to do with this mission. She had to keep a clear head. There would be a time and place for that. "Good. Wilhelm out." Ending the com-link, she looked at Rasmussen who stood wringing her hands together. "What is it, Rasmussen?"

The girl hesitated before she opened her mouth. "With all due respect, ma'am…why didn't you ask? I mean…the Normandy was your brother's ship. Wasn't it?"

Jane nodded, signaling for the cadet to continue.

"Don't you…want to know? More about them? The crew? Your brother…?"

"That's a can of worms I'd rather not pop open right now. There's a mission to finish. And a report that I'm most certainly not looking forward to giving. Until those are dealt with? I can't afford the time or effort to try and figure out my brother's crew." Jane tried to sound calm and level but unfortunately came off a little coolly. Shoving away from the wall, she moved out of the crew sleeping quarters and out onto the main deck.

The Wilhelm was barely a third the size of the Normandy. Something small with a big fuel tank. At the time, it seemed necessary. Now, to Jane, it seemed a big inexplicable waste. Not that they could have predicted their current 'help' to carry them quickly from point A to point B. None the less, she was certain there would be certain…councilors who felt this mission a bust. Running a hand over her face, she was certainly not looking forward to talking with them.

**…..**

The next two days drawled on in a manner that had everyone on edge. The moment they were within sight of Earth, it seemed the crew grew antsy. Not that Jane could blame them. How were they going to explain away the strange, squid like machines attached to their hulls? They were literally within hours of being able to enter Earth's atmosphere when without warning the reapers detached themselves. One moment the crew was moving around, the next they were all grabbing onto something to steady themselves with. There was a palpable hush before Jane rushed to Harking.

"What was that?"

"From what our sensors are picking up, the reapers just let go. They're currently flying away from us back toward where the citadel is being repaired." Harking stated while setting the engine back completely online. A beep on the screen to Harking's left drew Jane's attention. "Normandy is trying to establish a com-link."

"Patch them through."

"Aye, aye, commander."

"So…you guys get a heart-attack from the sudden reaper release?" Moreau's voice came in. For the first time in the last couple of days, it wasn't as clear as it had been before.

"You could say that." Jane stated. "Normandy, once you reach Earth's atmosphere, proceed to docking bay 35 in the Alliance Military Vessel Hub. Wilhelm will be docking in bay 36. Have your crew prepped to meet me there."

"Got it." Moreau replied before the line went dead.

"Harking, take us in. I want to be in port within the next three hours."

"Yes, ma'am." Harking nodded as Jane turned and walked away from the cockpit.

**…..**

The swish of doors opening and closing had the effect of annoying the very living crap out of a certain woman. It seemed like the only sound to permeate her office more often than not. Looking up from her screen with a less than friendly glance, Hannah Shepard rose an eyebrow in question to whoever had decided to interrupt her _now_. A slightly flustered receptionist came bustling over to her desk. If Admiral Shepard hadn't already been in a foul mood, she would have possibly taken pity on the girl.

"What is it?" She tried not to snap but feared it wasn't as…successful as she'd hope. If the flinch on the girl's features was any indication then she fell short of her mark.

"S-sorry to bother you Admiral Shepard. I was told that the moment we heard from the Wilhelm I was to immediately inform you." The girl spoke almost too quickly for Hannah to understand. Luckily, she was more than accustomed to speaking with Salarians.

"What have you heard?" Hannah stated, sitting back from the desk to lean in her chair. Good heavens did her back ache. How long had she been bent over this infernal device?

"The Wilhelm is docking in bay 36."

Hannah's attention snapped up. "What? I said communication of any sort! When was their last message?"

"W-well…you see, there wasn't any. Up until moments ago when they requested permission to dock in bay 36. As well as docking another vessel in bay 35…"

Hannah's chair rolled backwards with force as she stood up quickly. "They found them already?" Without waiting for an answer she rushed from her office and headed for the elevators. As she neared the glass structure she glanced out at the sight they were all still becoming accustomed to. Reapers throughout London and from what several messages indicated, all over the Earth, rebuilding. It was the concrete proof she'd needed to show the council. Everyone was still reeling from the initial shock of seeing them land once more. To say they honestly believed it was round two would have been an understatement. But when the mechanical beings began to _build_, it was surreal to say the least. Shaking her head and refocusing, she stepped into the now awaiting elevator. The ride was long and obnoxious as usual. News blared overhead that made her want to roll her eyes. Reporters loved to embellish. Especially on anything that had to do with the Alliance.

The moment she reached the docking bay floor, she could have practically pried the doors open. Rushing through the random Alliance crews and section toward the bays, Hannah didn't pause until she came up alongside a familiar face. Admiral Steven Hackett turned to her with the same expression she wore.

"How is it possible that they succeeded this quickly?" She burst before she came to a complete stop. Hackett returned her look.

"I'm guessing that will be in Commander Shepard's report." Hackett stated as the swishing sound of the doors opening greeted her ears once more. This time, however…it brought a sense of excitement and trepidation as both vessel's crews began to disembark.

* * *

_It occurs to me that it's probably confusing as to why this is rated M at this point. Here is my reasoning…I NEVER write ANYTHING (at least not easily) without mature themes. Mature themes throughout this will be violence, gore, language, and probably some romantic scenes. However, most of this is rated M for the fact of the violence. Just my way of covering my ass. _

_In any case! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think it's about time our favorite crew meets our new commander! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	3. Welcome Home

**E.H.**

_So, a little more movement in this. In the next few chapters, things will pick up a bit. More Garrus ahead! Promise! (After all, there's no Shepard without Vakarian!)_

* * *

**Veil of Sorrow:  
Welcome Home**

Joker was among the first of the crew to step off the Normandy. Making his way into the bay with his perpetual limp, he scanned the Alliance faces until he saw a familiar one. He shuffled toward where Admiral Hackett stood. Once nearer, Joker lifted his hand in a salute.

"Admiral Hackett, sir."

"Jeffrey?" Joker turned toward the older woman to the side of Hackett and nearly laughed at a face he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Well I'll be damned! Captain Shepard!" Joker laughed, not even noticing the way the Normandy's crew seemed to tense up and look over the woman. Joker extended an open hand toward Hannah Shepard with a grin. She took it with a firm shake.

"Admiral now…" She smiled warmly at him. "I'd heard from John that you were the pilot. I wasn't sure if you still were."

"Sure am." Joker turned and motioned behind him. "And here is his crew."

Hannah looked over the crew and nodded. "I wish we had more time for pleasantries. I assure you, as soon as the debriefing with the council is finished, we'll be sure to brush up with names and even find you suitable lodging."

"Figures we have business first." Joker snorted before he saluted Admiral Shepard and moved back to his fellow crew-mates.

"If you'll all just follow me." Hannah stated as she turned to lead the way. She paused long enough to note the Wilhelm's crew disembarking. "As with your crew, Wilhelm."

Jane, at the head of the crew nodded in understanding before falling in step behind her. As the group made it to the elevator, Jane looked over her shoulder at the Normandy's crew. Her brother's crew. They all looked so exhausted. Not that she blamed them. Too bad they wouldn't be able to rest just yet. Moving to the back of the elevator, Jane pressed her back to the cool glass. Old habits, after all, did die hard. Having anyone at her back besides squad-mates that she knew and trusted wasn't something she ever allotted. The moment the doors slid shut, she crossed her arms and waited at the elevator took the Normandy's crew, her mother, herself, Harking, and Admiral Hackett up the lift. The rest of her crew weren't necessary for this debriefing. A palpable silence coated the elevator. Harking shot her a look that mirrored her feelings of unease. She simply shrugged one shoulder at him in dismissal.

"The councilors are already in session and waiting. We really shouldn't waste any time getting in there." Hackett stated un-necessarily.

A few grumbled or noises of assent rose before the elevator finally reached its destination. Being at the back of the elevator meant being the last off. Jane was find with that. However, as she waited, she realized she wasn't the only one that seemed to prefer glass to their back. A turian stood with arms crossed just off to her left. She waited for him to move. After a brief silent battle of will, he finally shoved off of the wall and stepped out. Following him out, she didn't bother to jog and catch up with the rest of the group bustling for the council chamber. She really couldn't give a damn if they were impatient bastards. However, her mother's glance back at her was enough to make her pick up her pace just enough. Jane may not have ever been able to be called the 'perfect soldier', but she sure as hell respected her mother. The only other Admirals she looked up to were Anderson and Hackett. The rest of the 'higher ups' tended to get a bit…snide. Shoving aside the sudden emotion that threatened to clog her head over Anderson, Jane steeled herself for the debriefing.

As always, the chamber seemed needlessly huge. It was too tall, too gregarious, and far too decorative for its purpose. The few times she'd been to the Citadel's tower had always left her with the same feeling of useless eccentricities. Sure, it was pretty. But was it necessary? No. Being a spacer herself, she grew up around enough debriefing rooms that could hardly hold more than five people. But they got the job done without embellishments. Her father had always been rather fond of simplistic. Hence why they rarely ever visited the Citadel as kids.

Jane found herself being snapped back to reality as they came to stand-still in front of the councilors.

"I see the mission was rather successful, Admiral Shepard." Sparatus stated plainly. Jane bit back the desire to let herself slouch out of standing at attention.

Hannah Shepard, god bless her soul, stood tall and unmoved by the councilor's tone. "It certainly was. And even done before the original parameters set out. Before you are the Normandy SR-2 crew and pilot as well as the SSV Wilhelm commander and pilot."

"Yes." Tevos stated with a slight nod. "Commander Shepard, perhaps you should begin first?"

Jane hadn't been expecting the sudden eyes on her from the other crew. Hadn't John told them he had a sibling? Actually, scratch that. He probably hadn't. They hadn't exactly been on speaking terms since the beginning of the Reaper War. With a deep breath, she stepped forward.

"As you know, we set out barely over a week ago to search for the Normandy SR-2. When we reached the edge of the Sol system, our scanners picked up an anomaly. I informed Harking to take us in for a closer look. Once there we found the Normandy." Jane paused for a moment before she steeled herself for the next statement. However she was interrupted.

"And just how exactly did you manage to bring them back?" Sparatus asked, looking at her pointedly.

"I'm afraid that's where everything gets very complicated, Councilor Sparatus. They were being clutched by a reaper—"

"A reaper?" Valern spoke up. "Yet you still approached knowing the risks?"

Jane clenched her jaw before she patiently addressed the Salarian councilor. "As I said, Councilor Valern. They were clutched by a reaper. _However_, we were in contact with the pilot of the Normandy, Mr. Moreau. From what he was indicating, they were not harmed. It was about that time that another reaper attached to our hull—"

"This is ridiculous!" Sparatus stated, gesturing toward Jane.

Tevos raised a hand in placating gesture toward both of the other councilors. "Please continue, commander."

"No harm was done to the Wilhelm. In fact, the reapers are the reason why we are here now. It took the Wilhelm an entire week to reach the edge of Sol. With the reapers, it has only been three days since we left the edge of Sol." Jane shifted her attention to Tevos. "From what I have gleaned from the sights outside this building, the reapers aren't exactly being hostile within the cities either."

Tevos nodded briefly before turning toward the Normandy's crew. "And what have you to say to these events?"

Joker stepped forward and looked up at the council. "Everything the commander has said is true. We were in another system two weeks and two days ago. The reaper attached to the Normandy and actually brought us all the way back here. We also received a transmission from the reaper that attached to us. EDI, our AI, recorded it."

EDI stepped up next to Joker much to the appalled looks thrown her way from the council. She raised her omni-tool and began to play back the very same message the reaper sent them.

_"We…are not here to harm. But help. We are part of the one whom became us. We are familiar with this ship. The one named Shepard is among our one. It guides us. We will take you…home."_

Once the recording ended, a hush fell over the chamber. Jane stared at the omni-tool. There was no doubt; she knew the deep timber to the mechanic sounding voice. A quick look at her mother confirmed her suspicions. Hannah Shepard was stone-faced. A face Jane knew meant that she was shielding her emotions from outward sight for the moment. Turning her attention fully back to the council.

"'The one named Shepard is among our one?'" Valern quoted in the closest version of 'slow' the Salarians were capable of. "What exactly is this to mean?"

Tevos looked unsettled. "This came from the reaper?"

Joker nodded. "Yes Councilor. Right before it attached to us."

"Hm." Sparatus turned toward his fellow councilors. "What do you make of this, Tevos…Valern?"

Valern turned back. "If it is taken upon natural parameters, it would seem as though the reaper is trying to say Commander Shepard is among them. But how exactly would that be possible?"

Tevos shifted, looking down at the floor before back up. "The Crucible. It is the only explanation."

"Yes, but how exactly?" Sparatus' face expressed the closest a turian could to contemplation.

Jane glared at her feet. Before she could stop herself, it bubbled free. "Instead of killing the reapers, he must have found a way to assimilate with them. Control them, even."

Sparatus turned back. "But that is impossible!"

The Quarian, Tali, from John's crew stepped forward. "Not entirely. The reapers showed that they were able to join organic life with synthetic. The reapers themselves are the very evidence of that. It is very likely that the Crucible was technologically able enough to take an organic conscience and meld it with that of synthetic machine."

"If this is the case, then the reapers share a conscience with the former Commander?" Valern stated, nodding as he took that into consideration. "Intriguing."

Tevos nodded her agreement. "Intriguing indeed. But also quite disconcerting. If one conscience is driving them, then what is to stop that same conscience from turning on us once more?"

Jane stiffened at the implication that was clearly underlining that statement.

"If you truly believe that, councilors, then you truly knew nothing about John Shepard." Hackett spoke up. "If we are going to stand here and potentially try to place un-necessary blame upon the hero of the galaxy, then may I suggest you do so in private and not so boldly before his former crew and his family?"

Tevos looked to Hackett. "You're correct. Forgive me. I only spoke what was on my mind. We have much to discuss and go over. You may all be dismissed until further notice."

Hackett nodded and turned, gesturing for them all to file out. Jane was the last standing as everyone moved to leave. She turned to the council with a look that was rather loaded before she turned and followed the rest out.

**…..**

No more than a few steps outside of the council chamber, Jane was stopped as the door slid shut behind her.

"Well, I'm sure you all have questions. Feel free to ask away as I show you where you'll be lodged for now." Hannah Shepard, ever the leader, stated as she looked to the Normandy's crew.

Harking, who was waiting for Jane by the door, turned to her quietly. "You okay commander?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You can be dismissed to see your family, Harking." Jane gently clapped his shoulder. "I'm sure you're wife has missed you. Even if it was only a week."

Harking blushed lightly before he chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Yeah…thanks commander."

Flashing him a small smile she nodded and lightly pushed him in the direction of the elevators. Turning back, she noted that a couple of eyes were turned her way. One set was rather familiar. She smirked back at Jeff. He shook his head and hobbled over to her.

"Damn, kid! I didn't recognize you!" Joker laughed and pulled her into a hug. Jane snorted and awkwardly hugged him back. "Why didn't you say it was you on the com?"

"What? And waste the surprise?" Jane chuckled and pulled back. "Come on, you know me better than that Joker."

"Commander, huh?"

"Completely underqualified, I assure you." Jane smirked.

Joker laughed. "Oh, I know that! No way could such a brat be a qualified commander!"

"Hey now…" Jane shifted to look back to the rest of the Normandy crew that were busy asking her mother questions. "How are they holding up?"

"Some days are good. Most are okay. Then there are those days that are…just hard." Joker sighed, turning to look at the crew with her. EDI met his gaze; he waved back at her.

"Do you think it's possible?" Jane looked at him.

"That he's one with the reapers now?" Joker ran his hand over his baseball cap. "That's…a tough question to answer. Be one hell of a John stunt though…wouldn't it?"

"He always was good with stunts. Wasn't he?"

"Yeah. Come on…you should meet the crew." Joker shoved her toward the group. Jane shot him a look that said just how much she disagreed with his statement. As they reached the group they moved for the elevators. Jane was relieved that this little 'meet and greet' fest would be held off for just a bit longer. Or so she hoped as she moved to press her back to the glass once more.

"I never realized Shepard had a sibling." The asari spoke to her first. Holding her hand out to Jane, she smiled softly. "I am Doctor Liara T'Soni. But please, call me Liara."

"Jane Shepard." Jane replied, taking the asari's hand and shaking it.

"Huh. You don't look like Loco. But I think I'll call you Lola." A large man with a hispanic drawl to his voice spoke up. "James Vega."

Jane quirked an eyebrow at him. "Loco…?"

"Yeah. Your brother was damn crazy, Lola. I called him Loco since he did some of the craziest shit in battle." Vega said with a grin.

"Often times in response to _your_ actions, Vega." The turian interjected before turning to look at Jane. "Don't mind him. He's just a bit dense. Similar to a Krogan really."

"Any time, Vakarian, any time." Vega replied back.

Jane chuckled with a shake of her head.

"I am Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. I make sure the engine is running perfectly. Shepard was a very good friend of ours." Tali stated, her eyes looking at Jane from behind the mask all Quarians wore.

"At least he had friends." Jane sighed and turned to look out the glass. She ignored the warning look her mother shot her.

"This floor leads to a catwalk to the barracks. Once you cross the catwalk, there will be a cadet waiting for you to show you where you'll each be bunking. Unfortunately, we are doing the best we can with what we have. Some of you will be double bunking. We put into consideration gender." Hannah Shepard spoke with an authoritative tone. "I would love to help you get situated, but unfortunately being the candidate for Human Councilor is a very demanding task."

Jane watched as the others began to shuffle off. She was looking forward to finding her way home to her apartment and crashing. Hannah Shepard turned to her pointedly.

"You too, Commander Shepard."

"I have an apartment…" Jane argued tiredly.

"Yes, and while this mess is still unsorted, you'll be in charge of this group. Council's orders. Just sent to me."

Jane stared at her mother in dismay. "I'm not their commander."

"You are now." As Jane stepped out disbelievingly, her mother stepped into the elevator. "Sorry, Jane. But orders are orders."

The finality of the doors sliding shut between them was enough of a statement for Jane. She stared at the doors for a long time before turning around to see the mirrored looks of John's crew. Damn John and his ridiculous shoes to fill. With a burst of anger, she squared her shoulders and moved forward to show the crew the way.

"You heard the Admiral. Orders are orders. Barracks are this way."

**…..**

"I don't like this." Garrus openly spoke his opinion as the gentlemen settled into their group room they'd been given. Joker, in consideration of his condition, sat down on his bottom bunk's mattress.

"What part? Being grounded or the _other_ fact?" Joker asked, looking up at the turian as he took his baseball cap off to rub his head.

Garrus leaned against the bunk's post, crossing his arms and feet. "All of it."

"Not much we can do 'bout it." Vega stated while hoisting himself up onto the top bunk. "Don't get me wrong, I like Lola and all. But still…she ain't Shepard. Well, I mean not _our_ Shepard. You know what I mean."

"I can't believe they dropped this bomb on her." Joker shook his head with a scoff. "I mean, come on! Giving Jane command over John's crew? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Garrus could concede that point. After all, he had a younger sibling himself. Then again, Solana could hold her own and lead as well, probably better, than he did. He shifted his gaze to the door. "What I don't understand is why did Shepard mention her?"

"Long as story." Joker mumbled as he laid back on his bed. "Trust me. You probably don't want to hear all the details."

Vega grunted and punched his pillow to make it more comfortable. "Still, I wonder if the chicas are all girl talkin' and crap."

Garrus shot Vega a look of question but left it be. Probably another thing he didn't care to know.

**…..**

Jane found the farther bunk to hoist herself up onto. She collapsed on it and glared at the ceiling. The tension in the girl's barrack room was palpable. With a long exhalation of air, Jane rolled over and looked down at the girls.

"Just ask. I'd rather you just got it out rather than trying to skirt the elcor in the room." Three puzzled looks made her rub her eyebrows trying to find a better analogy. "I'd rather you just spoke what's on your mind rather than ignore the tension in the air."

Liara nodded and approached Jane's bunk slowly. "You are John's younger sister. Why…did he not mention you before?"

Jane met the asari's gaze evenly. "John and I weren't as close as we should have been."

"I see." Liara nodded and frowned before moving to sit down on the bottom bunk across from Jane's. "May I ask why?"

Jane's gaze flickered to Tali and EDI as they both moved closer before either sitting or leaning back against the wall. She thought over how to properly describe what had happened between herself and her brother. Finding there was no tactful way to put it, she settled on the best and only way she knew how to handle such situations. With blunt honesty.

"Our father was murdered by Cerberus. I think it rather obvious why he and I had a rather large disagreement when he came back from the dead as a Cerberus dog."

From the looks on Liara's face and the subtle change in eye movement from Tali, she could see that her blunt approach was a bit harsh. But she wouldn't take it back.

"That makes sense." Tali nodded. "I suppose we all felt a bit betrayed at first. But Shepard never did anything without good reason."

"It was his charm." Liara added with a smile that Jane recognized instantly. It was the same smile that her mother wore when speaking of her father.

"You were in love with John, weren't you, Liara?" Jane asked, shifting and dropping down before sitting on the lower bunk across from her.

Liara shifted as though uncomfortable with the thought. "Asari…bond with people. So, yes. The answer to your question is yes. I _am_ in love with John."

Jane suddenly wanted nothing more than to have her brother back before her to deck for leaving a woman behind. He knew how much it killed their mother to be left behind by their father. "I won't lie to you. I am not John. I won't be the same kind of commander. In fact, I'll probably disappoint you greatly. But I will do my damned best to lead this crew with a level head and heart."

Tali's voice held a smile. "I'm not so sure you're not too dissimilar from Shepard."

Jane tried not to let that comment sting like it did. Nodding once, she then climbed back up into her bunk. "Time for some rest. Who knows what the hell the council's going to drop on our heads tomorrow?"

**…..**

"_Janey."_

_Lifting her head from where she was laying on her arms, face down on a bed. She looked around, gauging her surroundings. Jane felt completely out of place. This wasn't the bed she fell asleep in. This was her bed back on the ship she and John grew up on. Pushing up onto her elbows and rolling over and off the bed she now realized was child sized. Standing up to her full height, she searched for the reason why she was awoken. Green eyes settled on a grinning figure leaning against the doorway. _

"_Hey kid. Was wondering when you'd wake up."_

_Jane blinked several times because damnit…she was _not_ going to cry. "What's going on, John? Why are you here? Why am _I_ here?"_

"_Come on, Janey. Can't you suffer a little bit of time with your big bro?" John's smile melted away as he sighed and looked at the door. "I don't have too much time to talk."_

"_Then talk." Jane stated, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_I know you're still mad at me. And I get it. Trust me. I wasn't too happy to wake up in Cerberus labs one day. But that's not why I came here to talk. You need to know a few things. Something is happening. Something big is coming. I don't know what. I can't even begin to understand what it is. But we feel it. Something that makes us as a whole…uncertain. Never would I ask you to take over my place, but I have no other option. You're the only one I can trust with this. Don't let the council talk you down or be ignorant of the big picture. Can I trust you with that?"_

_Jane frowned and threw her hands up. "What the hell is this? Is this my subconscious trying to alleviate my 'doubt' and 'hesitancy' to lead the Normandy?"_

"_Janey, listen to me! Also, Liara…she's been acting off. Watch over her for me. Keep her safe. Please, Jane. I'm asking you not as a commanding officer but as your brother." John sighed and pushed off from the wall. "Oh, and one last thing. Listen to my last message."_

_With that he stepped up to the door. Jane shook her head and tried to walk toward him only to be held back by an invisible force. The door opened to a blinding light that made her shield her face. "John!"_

_He turned back and smirked. He saluted her with two fingers to his brow, "you've got this Commander Shepard." And then he stepped into the light and Jane couldn't see anything._

**…..**

Sitting up on the mattress covered in a cold sweat, Jane looked around the room. On the bunk down below across from hers, Liara laid still sleeping. Looking at the top bunk of Liara's Tali's back was to her but she could see how even the quarian was breathing. Scrubbing her hands over her face, Jane moved to silently drop down. She glanced at EDI who was sitting on the edge of the bunk below hers. The AI looked up at her.

"Are you all right, Commander?"

"Yeah…" Jane sighed softly, rubbing her neck while rolling her head around.

"Do you need assistance?"

"No, thanks though." Jane nodded to EDI before turning to leave the room. She grabbed her boots as an afterthought. Tugging them off she stepped out of the barracks room and made her way to the mess hall just down the hall from where the women's barracks wing was located. Rounding the corner, she was caught off guard by the fact that the mess hall wasn't empty. The turian, Garrus, sat at the table. He seemed to be lost in his own world while he worked on something in his lap. Jane moved silently past him and up to the cupboards. She grabbed a mug and a tea bag. Filling the mug with water and placing it in the microwave, she then turned and leaned on the counter. Staring at the ceiling, she couldn't shake the dream from her head.

A snort-like sound came from the turian's direction. Jane looked at him with an upturned brow.

"Sorry. You just stand like him." Garrus waved his three fingered hand.

"So I stand like a man?" Jane replied in a dry tone. She inwardly grimaced. Not everyone could recognize her dry tone as sarcasm or joking.

"Heh. I suppose you could say that. Or John was more feminine than he'd like to admit." Garrus joked back.

Relieved that he got her humor, she snorted. "He'd never have admitted to his softer side."

"Now that…I believe." Garrus stated before dropping his feet down off the table.

The microwave dinged, signaling Jane to get her mug. Grabbing it she hissed and dropped it with a curse. "Damn cheap mugs…"

"And as clumsy as John as well. Must be a family trait."

Jane turned to shoot him a glare as he walked over. He held his hand out. She frowned before getting what he was doing. Holding her burnt hand out, he inspected it quickly before turning on some cold water and moving her hand under the flow.

"You humans. So soft and so easily hurt."

"You turians. So demanding and so easily controlling." She shot back with a smirk.

"Hey now. Just because _most_ of my kind are pretentious assholes doesn't make me _as _bad."

"Ah, but you're still a pretentious asshole?"

"Of course. Just not nearly as unbearable."

"Uhuh." Jane chuckled and pulled her hand free. "I'm fine. It was only a slight burn."

Putting his hands up in surrender, Garrus backed up to lean on the opposing counter. "So…"

"So…" She returned as she dried her hand and the mess of tea she'd dropped.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but isn't it unusual for humans to be up so late?"

Jane turned and mirrored his stance. "Depends. Do turians usually stay up so late tinkering with omni-tools?"

"Ha. What's the term you humans use…'caught orange-handed'?"

"Red." Jane corrected.

"Ah. 'Red-handed'. Let's just say…I had a hard time sleeping."

"I'd ask why, but with Joker as a roomie, I can almost guess." Jane chuckled with a smirk.

"I suppose asking what your story is would be highly inappropriate?" Garrus asked, tilting his head a bit.

"I'll share mine only if you share yours."

Garrus chuckled. "Fair is fair I suppose."

Jane turned to gather her mug and attempt to remake her tea. In the meantime, Garrus returned to the table and began to work on the omni-tool again. Once she had her tea in hand without burning herself, she walked over and settled in a seat. Staring into the golden-brown liquid in the mug, she let the head of the mug fill her.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"I guess the fact that your mother is an Admiral and your brother a Commander makes most of the past easy to figure out. How about starting with the Reaper War?" Garrus hummed.

"Where was I, you mean?" Jane nodded. "I was in one of the downed ships. Our vessel was hit by a reaper beam and we went down. In the process, our commander was killed. So, I led the rest of us survivors out across the battle ground. Figured that if we were stuck down there, may as well do what we could for the final push team. I lost half my team to the husks and those damned cannibals and even a banshee. I was point-blank for a reaper beam powering up with nowhere to run or hide when whatever John did up there hit the reaper. It just…stopped. The beam powered down and the reaper slowly lifted off. From there, I got the injured to the shuttles. Once the injured were removed from the battlefield, I joined the team trying to ID the fallen."

Jane took a long drink of her tea. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't…looking for John. As angry as I was at him…as much as I thought I hated him…I still looked for him."

"So after that they named you commander?" Garrus set the omni-tool aside.

"Not at first. It was a good few days before we cleared most of the bodies. During that time, my team that survived were busy blabbing to the superiors about me. Absolute bullshit, mind you. But they talked me up enough that when I finally was ready to shower and sleep…I was called into Admiral Hackett's office to receive news of my promotion and to accept my medal. I gave my medal to my team. They deserved it more than I did."

"How so? You led them, didn't you?"

"No. They followed a crazy red-haired woman into a battle that looked hopeless." Jane snickered lightly. "So…here I am. Now your turn. How'd you meet John?"

Garrus chuckled before he readjusted his seat. "Now there's a story. You see, I was a C-Sec officer before John recruited me. I was investigating Saren." Jane settled in to listen to his story. Time flew by as Garrus told the story of their mission to get Saren. She enjoyed hearing about John, oddly enough. After he finished up with his tale, Jane sat back with her empty mug shaking her head with a smile.

"He was one hell of a soldier." She mused.

"That he most certainly was." Garrus agreed. "And a damn good friend."

"I'm glad he had a good friend. Well, good friends…" Jane said before rising. "Now if you'll excuse me. I've got a shower to catch."

"You're more than welcome to go detoxify." Garrus teased. Jane shot him a light-hearted glare.

"Oh shut up. I'm sure turians can stink too."

"Not in the same way." Jane laughed as his mandibles flared into a turian grin.

Waving to him, she walked away. She made her way to the women's barracks hall again before she gathered some fresh civvies and headed for the showers. Locking herself in a stall, she unconnected her omni-tool and stared down at it. With a shake of her head, she set it aside. "Not yet. I'm not ready yet."


	4. Waiting

**E.H.**

_Thanks for the reviews people! They really help! I'm glad I haven't entirely botched this genre. Hopefully I still won't. Hope you enjoy! Also, quick side-note...I have no editor or beta reader. So any mistakes? Please forgive... I'm only human..._

* * *

**Veil of Sorrow:  
Waiting**

The hot water felt so good. How long had it been since she'd had hot water again? The Wilhelm didn't have a very good concept of heat. Her muscles sang in relief as she scrubbed her hair clean. Once she was sufficiently clean, she wrapped herself in the towel. Drying herself completely, she tugged her standard issue, spare civvies on. Hooking her fingers in her boots, she stepped out of the stall and moved to the sink in order to brush her teeth. She no more than had her toothbrush in her mouth before a loud retching sound made her still. Jane leaned back from the sink to look down the line of stalls. Leaning back, she quickly rinsed her mouth and turned to investigate. She found a pair of feet sticking just out enough to be in sight. Pausing at the second to last stall, she spotted the asari woman rather unceremoniously dumping her stomach's contents into the metallic throne. Grimacing in pity, Jane stepped just enough in to lay her hand on Liara's back.

"Hey…"

Liara gagged again and waited for a long moment before she grabbed for some dispensable paper product to wipe her face. The asari looked up at Jane with obvious embarrassment. "Forgive me. I am not sure what came over me."

"Maybe a bad reaction?" Jane offered while helping Liara to her feet. "Do asari get ill often?"

Liara shook her head. "No. It's very rare for our kind to be ill. It…worries me."

Jane moved with Liara toward the sinks. Liara bent over the sink and began to wash her face. Leaning on her side against the nearest sink, Jane frowned. "I wasn't aware of any allergies asari have to any of our food. But is that a possibility?"

"I don't believe that is what is wrong." Liara sighed as she raised and smiled in thanks as Jane grabbed a few paper towels for her. Drying her face she shook her head. "I have not had an adverse reaction to any foods as of yet."

"Huh. Well, I doubt you're sick with anything too vicious. How are you feeling right now?"

Liara paused and looked confused. "I am hungry now. I cannot fathom why I feel so…disjointed."

Jane narrowed her eyes on Liara. "Out of curiosity…what _exactly_ does an asari gestational cycle look like?"

The asari blinked and tilted her head with frown at Jane. "I am sorry, but could you ask that again?"

"How do asari pregnancies usually go?" Jane reiterated.

"…they are…different for each asari. Depending on their bond mate."

"Do they usually exemplify what their bond mate's species gestational cycle would be?"

"Actually, yes. I do believe that to be correct." Liara's eyes then grew a bit wide. "Oh Goddess…I think I need to sit down…"

Jane nodded and helped her find a seat on one of the benches in a dry shower stall. Once Liara was seated, Jane knelt on the floor. "Did you and John…?"

The darker tone to the asari woman's cheeks was answer enough for Jane. "Ah. Okay. Well…I think we may have solved the mysterious illness. If it's possible…usually human women get something called morning sickness before having really strange cravings and such when they're pregnant. But, I'm no expert. Actually, my mother would be able to give you a better idea of what to expect."

Liara stared at her hands in her lap blankly. She began to shake slightly as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "I…wondered what it was that I felt. When John had us evacuated out of the battle zone before entering the Crucible, I felt strange then. And now, I suppose it makes sense. The dreams, the feelings of being full but not in a stomach sense."

Jane bit her cheek a bit. Liara's hand moved to her abdomen. Jane smiled and reached up to squeeze Liara's hand. "I guess congratulations are in order."

In spite of the heavy moment, Liara managed a wet laugh. "I suppose that would be accurate. I just cannot believe this is happening."

"Hey, at least you're not alone in this." Jane offered weakly.

"No. I am not. Thank you Jane."

Jane smiled and stood, moving to finish grabbing her items. As she moved, her omni-tool laying to the side of her dirty clothes pinged. Frowning, she picked it up and clipped it back on and opened it up to see a message from Admiral Hackett came in. Checking the time-stamp she wasn't exactly excited to know that it was now 0600 hours. So much for sleeping more than a few hours. Rubbing her face she opened the message.

"_Commander Shepard, Admiral Hackett here. We need you to report to the Admiralty office at 0630."_ Hackett's voice came through easily. With a sigh, she shoved away from the sink and moved to strap her boots into place on her feet. So much for civvies. At least she could find a uniform in the barracks lockers. Liara looked at her.

"It seems you simply cannot, as John would say, 'catch a break' can you?"

Jane chuckled and nodded. "Never have. Hey, you should go have the med-bay doctor's take a look. Just to be safe."

Liara smiled but shook her head. "No. As much as I appreciate the offer, I don't believe your human doctors will be able to sufficiently understand the subtle differences in our gestation."

"Even Doctor Chakwas?" Jane smirked back as shock registered on the asari's face before she nodded back.

"Then…I suppose it could not hurt."

"I'll see you soon, Liara." Jane waved as she moved out of the ladies restroom to make her way toward the locker room.

**…..**

Jane stood rigidly, hands locked behind her back, feet shoulder-width apart and at attention. Admiral Hackett stood to her right while Admiral Shepard stood to her left and before her. However, unlike Hackett, Admiral Shepard faced Jane. The holo-images of the three councilors stood behind the strong figure of her mother.

"As you have already been made aware, commander, you are now in charge of the Normandy and her crew." Valern started, "we have discussed and gone over the current task we have for you and Normandy crew."

Tevos nodded before taking over. "Your task is not an easy one, granted. But seeing as how the Normandy is the fastest and most able-bodied vessel for this particular mission, our choice was clear."

"You will be venturing out into the unknown, commander. We have fleets from all systems awaiting word on the relays and whether they've been completed in other systems as well. The Normandy has been tasked with testing the relay connections." Sparatus looked at Jane. If possible, he would have been looking down his nose at her from his tone. "It is rather obvious that this mission is dangerous. If a relay has not been repaired, then prepping a jump from a repaired relay to a damaged could potentially fling the Normandy off course into the unknown."

Jane stiffened at that. Her eyes flittered just barely to her mother's face and back to the three before her. "In other words, we'd be on our own out there."

"Yes." Tevos replied, "but it is a necessary task. We cannot send hundreds to thousands back home through the relays without having a stable and complete awareness of what we will be sending them back to."

"You want me to risk the lives of my crew to test the relays." Jane reiterated, just to be absolutely clear.

"The Normandy crew is not unaccustomed to dangerous if not completely hopeless missions." Valern added, not helping Jane's confidence in the slightest.

"I would like to respectfully request that Dr. T'Soni remain behind, here on Earth." Jane spoke up boldly.

"Dr. T'Soni has been an essential part of the Normandy's crew during this last year and even through the battle. Your request is denied." Tevos stated plainly.

Jane's teeth ground together for a moment before she took a slow breath. "I have no doubt of her usefulness. However, she is with child and I'm not willing to risk it."

A small hush fell over the room. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out _how_ or with _who_ Liara conceived. Tevos sighed and looked remorseful.

"We understand the position that places Dr. T'Soni in. However…she knew full well of the potential risks and consequences of mating with former Commander John Shepard. Your request still stands denied."

Jane didn't bother to hide her anger as she looked to her mother. Hannah looked just as remorseful. However, Admiral Shepard's jaw was clenched as she nodded her agreement. "Dr. T'Soni will be kept aboard the Normandy."

Jane nearly saw red. The only think keeping her tongue glued still was Hackett's interruption. "The last issue still stands undiscussed…" His tone implied that he was reminding the council.

"Ah, yes. Seeing as how the parameters of this mission are rather outside our realm of…normal presiding, we have decided to transfer all titles of former Commander John Shepard over to you." Sparatus spoke evenly. "Including his Spectre status. Normally, there would be a test, an overseer judging your movements…however we simply don't have the time nor resources at large to bother with at this time. This mission is too fragile and time-sensitive to waste much longer on formalities."

Spectre? Jane had never, _ever, _not even _once_ had the desire to be a Spectre. In fact, she loathed the notion! "And if I were to decline this…_generous_ offer?"

"It is already officially declared. There is no room for indecision. With your upgraded status, you will have all the same resources your brother had at his disposal." Tevos calmly interjected. She turned to her colleagues before nodding to Admiral Shepard. "That is all. You can handle the rest of this meeting, we are sure."

Admiral Shepard nodded and shut the holo-images off. Turning back to Jane she sighed, leaning back on her desk. "The rest is simply your departure date and details that have already been sent to the Normandy—"

"How could you let them do that?" Jane interjected angrily. "That is _John's_ child we're talking about!"

Jane could count on one hand the times that her mother pulled rank on her. This would be added to the list and by far be the worst one she'd yet to experience.

"Remember who you are talking to, commander. Get your head out of your ass, soldier! This isn't about you, me, or even John! This is about our survival and the Alliance! Right now our allies are having a hard time keeping their own men and women fed and taken care of! Without knowing where they are jumping, we could be basically sentencing potentially trillions of lives to death! Would you weight the lives of a trillion against one?" Hannah barked. The Admiral was before Jane; her mother wasn't in the room any longer.

Jane hated this position more than she had ever loathed Cerberus. Grinding her teeth, she shook her head. "No ma'am!"

"You have three days to prep yourself and your crew before you are to be heading to the Sol relay! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Dismissed."

Jane saluted her mother stiffly before saluted Hackett and spun on her heel. Marching from the room, she didn't bother to stop until she reached her 'crew'. This debriefing would definitely rank among the highest on her shit list.

**…..**

Jane stood just outside the loading bay door to the Normandy with the vessel's crew. _John's ship _and _John's crew._ Admiral Hackett and Admiral Shepard walked into the docking bay, side by side. It took everything in Jane not to say or do something disrespectful. Unfortunately, she was a soldier first. Once the two Admirals came to a stop before the crew, they finally addressed the group.

"All is clear for mission commencing. I think we all know just how important this expedition will be. Especially those of you who don't call Earth home. Just know that as you travel through the relays, that we are all behind Normandy and her crew." Hackett began before he paced a bit. "I won't lie and say this is going to be easy. You all will have a lot of weight on your shoulders. Once again, the Normandy stands as not only Humanities' hope, but the entire Galaxy's hope."

He stopped and squared off to face them one more. "God speed, Normandy crew."

Jane saluted Hackett respectfully without daring a glance at her mother.

"Make us proud." Admiral Shepard added before she stepped back and nodded to the crew.

Jane turned and motioned for the crew to board the vessel. The decontamination bay was silent save for the humming of the machine and the voice overhead stating what it was doing. Once cleared, she stepped onto the Normandy and moved just far enough to be out of everyone's way. Joker headed for the cockpit as the voice overhead chimed out, "Commander is on board." The hustle around her and to stations was as foreign to her as this vessel. For one thing, it was almost three times larger than the Wilhelm. Standing in the Normandy was a slamming reality check. She didn't belong here. This was never meant to be hers to command. That was John's job. As this was John's. All of it.

Taking a few calming breaths, she turned and headed to the navigation terminal with the galaxy map displaying before her. She activated the console before her and located the relay in the Sol system.

"All set, commander. Ready when you are." Joker's voice came over the intercom loud and crisp. Wilhelm's was always a bit scratchy and not without a fair amount of static. Nodding more for her own benefit than any other, Jane cleared her throat.

"Set a course for the Exodus Cluster through the Sol relay, Joker."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

The shift of the holding clamps was subtle. Far more subtle than the Wilhelm. Sighing, Jane kicked herself mentally. It was time to stop comparing the Wilhelm to the Normandy. The Normandy slid out of the docking bay smoothly. From there, it was a matter of minutes before they were up, up, and up into the atmosphere and consequently into orbit. In that moment, she wanted to groan in embarrassment. The Normandy didn't have to take docking as slowly as her old ship did. In other words, they didn't have to take the same time the Wilhelm had needed to travel and dock. With a grunt, she rolled her shoulders. For the next hour, she looked over schematics and re-read the data-pads she had with details of the mission to be firmly acquainted with the information.

"Approaching the Sol relay. Any last prayers, wishes, hopes, or dreams you want known before they're crushed commander?" True to his name, Joker's voice was full of jest.

Jane didn't bother to hide the small smirk. "Pretty sure I'm good there, Joker. Go ahead and initiate jump."

"As you wish, commander. Initiating jump in three…" Jane prepped herself, not sure how smooth the Normandy jumped. In case it wasn't exactly pleasant, she gripped the console. "Two…and…one. Jumping."

The shift was noticeable, but it didn't rock the entire vessel. The engines seemed to purr just a little louder before everything calmed. Jane waited to hear from Joker.

"And…call that a success! We are now in the Exodus Cluster! So, that's one heart-attack over with."

Jane's laugh was forced through her lungs. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath. "Good job, Joker."

"Well of course. You do have _the best_ pilot in the entire Alliance Navy…" Joker's voice lowered and tapered off at the end distractedly.

"What is it Joker?"

"Sorry. Just…so much…debris."

Hearing the tone in his voice, Jane dropped her gaze to the console and brought up the visual he was looking at. Her gut clenched at the sight. "Go ahead and take us toward the relay. If we jumped here, it must be up."

"Yes'm." Joker didn't bother to joke or tease her. Jane didn't blame him. The evidence of hell was floating around them. Moving away from the console, she headed down to the crew quarters. After all, she should get acquainted with her new ship. Leaning back against the elevator wall, she dropped her head back against the cool metal and closed her eyes.

"So far so good…" She whispered to herself.

**…..**

The first four relays were working. It was a blessing. With each one taking at least two days between jumps, Jane stood in the conference room with the images of the council before her. After sending the official reports to Admiral Hackett, she had then answered the call that came in from the three alien councilors. However, she had not expected to see her mother alongside them as a fourth for the call.

"We've received your reports." Tevos spoke while looking at Jane. "So far the relays are up and repaired. This is good news, commander. Better than we could have hoped. I would seem that the…reapers…are repairing them throughout the galaxy then."

"With all due respect, ma'am…we've only hit four in the span of a week and a half. Considering how many more there are, it's still uncertain if we can call them all good." Jane retorted, shaking her head. "If there is even one between say, Earth and Palaven or Earth and Thessia that isn't repaired yet…that could be highly devastating. Until I have cleared _each_ and _every one_ of the relays, I don't want any other ships in the systems."

Sparatus didn't looked pleased with that. "If we are to send troops into already cleared zones, than that is—"

"A really asinine idea." Jane cut in over him. She turned and pointed at him. "_You_ all charged _me_ with this mission. You even shoved Spectre status onto my shoulders without properly following all the protocol. This is going to be done _my_ way or not at all. Am I clear?"

The turian councilor sputtered, turning toward Admiral Shepard as though to make her fix it. Hannah sighed and looked at Jane pointedly.

"Yes. We did. However, it's not necessarily your call to make in this situation Commander Shepard—"

"You want this job finished or not?" Jane responded tiredly. "If the answer is yes, then let me finish my job. Shepard out." She hit the disconnect button and leaned on the console heavily.

"It's easy to see that you're Shepard's sister _now._" A dual-toned voice came from the doorway behind her. Jane turned and watched as Garrus walked in. "Besides him, you're the only other person I know with the guts to talk the council down like that."

Jane scoffed and shook her head. "Trust me, if I were nearly as honey-tongued like John…I would have kept a couple of this crew safer."

"Honey-tongued?" Garrus inquired, his brow plates shifting with his confusion.

"Well spoken. Human term." Jane chuckled, turning to lean back on the console. "What do you think of the way things are going? _Honestly?_"

"Hmm…a loaded question." Garrus shifted to cross his arms on his armored chest plate. "I think it's going well. _Too well._ Something is going to happen. I can just feel it although I can't explain it."

"Glad I'm not the only one then."

"Something you'll find about this crew, commander…is that we rarely expect things to go easily. In fact, we're pretty used to…what's the human term? 'Hell hitting the fans'?"

"Shit hitting the fans." Jane smirked and nodded. "But I'm surprised you remembered most of it."

"Shepard was a bit too skilled at using human terms in odd situations."

Jane shook her head and partially stifled a laugh. "He did love to be colloquial." Moving further from the console, she nodded to Garrus. "I have more data to pour over. Oh, while I'm thinking of it…will you send me over any requests for equipment or updates on any of the main guns and in the armory?"

Garrus gaped at her for a moment before he nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Jane frowned at him. "Aren't you a general on Palaven?"

Looking a bit confused, Garrus looked uncomfortable. "Yes. Why?"

"Then you have no need to call me _ma'am_. Please. Just…Shepard. Or Commander. Or hell, even Jane. Just…not ma'am. Feels weird to be called ma'am by my brother's friends."

"Ah. Got it. No ma'am anymore. Just Jane?" He said her name as though asking for permission to use it even though she'd just told him he could. She nodded and reached over to pat his shoulder before turning and leaving a very confused turian behind.

**…..**

Sitting in the commander's cabin was…kind of strange for Jane. In some ways, it was highly comfortable. In others, it was extremely awkward. She was happy that she'd had the mattress replaced and bought new sheets and such before they'd left Earth. So it wasn't _as_ awkward as it could be. She stared at the fish tank lost in thought. Wonderingly idly if she should get fish or not made her feel like an idiot. If John couldn't keep marine life still breathing, what hope did she have? With a sigh, she tore her mind from her distractions and stared across the room at the thing that kept dragging her mind away.

In all honestly, all she had to do was just activate it. That's all. It'd be so easy to turn on that last message. But it wasn't easy. She was torn in two directions. One that wanted to run away from it and the other than was kicking her ass hard to just listen to it. She owed him _that_ much. Standing abruptly, she grabbed her lounge pants, tank top, and towel. It could wait until after her shower _and_ a beer.

Unfortunately, her shower didn't last nearly as long as she'd have liked. She was soon dressed and drying her hair while popping open one of her beers from the stash she kept. Taking a long swig, she breathed out in relief. All she was missing now was some pizza and horribly cliché classic movies. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she finally grabbed her omni-tool and slid it back on. She tapped on the message and hovered her finger over the play button. At that moment, Jane could have been staring down a raging Krogan Battlemaster with less trepidation than that intimidating play button. Realizing how stupid she was being, she just stabbed it before she could work up any reasons not to.

The video clip came up, hovering just over her omni-tool. John was dressed in his customized N7 armor. She could see scorch marks in the walls behind him. From what she could see, it was probably from the camp where Admiral Anderson had been holed up before that last push for the Crucible. Before he even began to speak, she felt her chest tighten uncomfortably.

"Hey kid." John spoke into the recording. He flashed her a dumb, nervous smile. "I know you're probably…not going to pick up. I just wanted to say something before this last run. First off, I hope you're safe and far from the front-lines. I know you. You're too damn hot-headed to stay back otherwise. Secondly, I know we…had a rather significant difference in opinion. You were right. I did betray dad. By helping Cerberus, I indirectly told them murdering our father was okay and forgivable. I can't tell you how much I've kicked myself for that every day since. But I did what I had to. Someday, you'll understand what it's like to make the big decision without enough evidence or help for either choice. No choice is easy, Janey. Lives are always in our hands. One way or another…someone is going to die for our choices. The question is…which one helps you sleep better at night?

Lastly, I wanted you to know…how much I love you. How…god, how fucking _proud_ I am of you! I know I never said it enough. Mom wants to say it so much more than I do…but you have to understand her hands are tied. Preferential treatment and all that bullshit. So don't think she's personally trying to make your life hell. I wish…I wish I could tell you that everything's gonna be okay. But this time around? There's no real guarantee I'm going to pull this off. So if I don't make it…if I screw this up…will you do me a favor? Get my crew, my Liara…and get the hell off of Earth and run. Don't stop running. They are my friends and family. Once you meet them…you'll understand. I have no more time to talk, kid. So continue to make me proud. Love ya, brat. John out."

Jane stared at the still image. Wet plops fell onto her arm as her beer sat on her lap forgotten. Her bottom lip was quivering as she fought the inevitable. Swallowing, she lowered her omni-tool and stared at her lap. Hot on the heels of her sadness came anger. Anger at herself. Her hand with the beer raised. She hauled her arm back and threw the bottle with everything she had in her. The bottle smashed into a mess of beer and broken glass shards raining down on the floor near her personal shower. Burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shook with each sob she tried desperately to stifle.

"Commander…is everything all right?" EDI's voice chimed overhead. Jane couldn't answer coherently at first. She finally took a deep, shaky breath before she answered.

"I'm fine, EDI. Just…ignore me."

"If you're certain, commander." For an AI, EDI sounded very human with the concern in her voice.

"I'm certain." Jane reaffirmed. Once the com clicked off, Jane turned and crawled up the bed to collapse in a heap. She was so exhausted. So damn tired of this hell that seemed to like calling itself her life. Closing her eyes, she didn't take long to pass out.

* * *

_I had such a hard time writing the message from John to Jane. I can't tell you how many times I had to stop and dry my eyes. As a baby sister myself...I kept seeing my own family and that just...really kicked me hard. I couldn't imagine getting a 'last message' from either of my older siblings during a war-time apocalypse like these two went through. Damn you BioWare for your evil gut-wrenching wars with no real happy endings! _

_In any case...thanks for reading! _

**_Erika Hearken_**


	5. Undetermined

**E.H.**

_I realize that I never stated that I don't own this. Obviously, I am not BioWare. If I were, there would have been more ending options with a happy ending or two in there somewhere. As it stands...I own nothing. Hence why I write this here... But I still love it all!_

* * *

**Veil of Sorrow:  
Undetermined**

Liara sat in her chambers, going over the many messages. As the still acting Shadow Broker, she had a lot on her plate. Not to mention the stranger urges for sustenance and also the nausea. If this is what human pregnancy was similar to, she could understand why they averaged only one to two children. Luckily, being asari, most of the effects of the father's species would fade in time. A sharp stab of pain went through her heart at that notion. Raising her right hand to place over her heart, she stared at the data logs before her without really seeing them. How long…would it be until there was nothing left of John in this world…?

Choking on that thought, she shut down her monitors. No logical thought would come to her tonight. She had just barely reached her bed when the com above her clicked on.

"Liara…the commander seems to be highly bothered by something. Although she instructed me not to worry over her. I am not familiar enough with human female emotions to make a proper decision upon what to do." EDI stated from the com.

Liara smiled lightly. "If she's still holed up in her room tomorrow, I will see to her EDI. Thank you for informing me."

"Of course." EDI responded before the com went dead again.

"Doctor T'Soni, are you finished with your brokerage messages for the time being?" Glyph asked from his station. Liara nodded back.

"Yes, Glyph. Thank you. You may power down for now."

"Yes, Doctor T'Soni."

Liara laid down and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the coldness of the bedding around her. She prayed to the Goddess that sleep would be swift and dreamless for once. She wasn't sure she could withstand another dream of John.

**…..**

_Everything was chaos. Gunshots whizzing back and forth. She was nearly hit repeatedly as she laid down ground fire her unit. Thank whatever gods were watching at the moment that the nearest reaper was ignoring them. But its little minion bastards sure as hell weren't. An exasperated growl left her throat as her gun jammed. She smacked it. The heat-sink finally popped free. Right as she grabbed the reload from her pack, a shadow fell over her. Looking up in terror, one of the cannibals was right over her. A scream came from her right before the cannibal's head exploded with a gunshot. Forcing air to leave her lungs and then re-enter, she looked to her right and nodded to her fellow soldier. _

_For the life of her, she couldn't remember their names at the moment. But it didn't matter. Keeping them alive did. So with that in her head, she crammed her next clip in before throwing herself over her cover and rushing forward to another cover. Pressing her back to the crate-sized debris, she popped out and mowed down a couple cannibals before spotting a marauder coming their direction with a swarm of husks. Ducking back down, a shriek of terror filled her helmet. Looking for the source, she spotted her unit under attack by a banshee. Cursing, she got up and ran for it. Before she reached them, she witnessed two of their six-man unit killed. Sliding into cover, she swapped her assault rifle for her hand-cannon and popped up. Throwing a cryo-grenade and igniting it under the banshee she then shot off two cannon rounds into the bitch. Ducking down she barely missed being hit with the biotic blast. Just one more good round like that and the banshee would be down. Timing it, she popped back up and repeated the motion. However, in her second shot an explosion of white-hot pain raced through her side. She was forcefully thrown off her feet, several yards to her left. If not for her helmet, her head would probably have cracked open from the force of her fall. Rolling to a stop, she tried to focus past the blurred images running around her as though she was already dead. Reaching for her pouch, her hand was shaking uncontrollably. Gripping several grenades, she activated them before weakly throwing them in the direction of the blurred figures. Rolling onto her stomach was agonizing as she dragged herself as best she could from the blast zone. Just barely making it to a piss-poor example of cover, she hit her torso from the blast. Her feet weren't so lucky. When she could see clearer and think past the daze, she pulled herself to her feet. Assessing the damage of her grenades, she saw several husks lying down…dead. The marauder was being downed slowly. Pulling out her pistol while holding her side, she advanced slowly. One step, five shots. Another two steps, ten shots. It turned to her and she loaded the rest of the clip into the monster. _

_It fell. Her unit, the last of them, rallied around her and tried to help her. She shook her head and motioned to the next wave. They couldn't afford to fuss over her. Not yet. They stood their ground in hopelessness as the next wave came at them. Raising her gun, she aimed…_

Sitting up quickly with a gasp lodged in her throat, Jane scanned the room and found she was safe. No battle raged around her. Letting out the air her lungs was holding, she gulped air for a few moments. She dragged her arm across her forehead to remove the sweat gathered there. Her hand unconsciously moved to her side, tracing the mostly healed lines from the blast that threw her. She knew it would scar. And badly. When she'd seen the wound, it looked like a jagged edged sunburst centering just below her right ribcage and then spider webbing out from the middle a good four to five inches in places. Shaking her head clear of the dream, she dropped her feet to the cool floor.

"EDI, what time is it…Earth time?"

"Calculating…it is three fifteen am." EDI answered.

Running her hand over her face in frustration. Only three hours of sleep. Again. What she wouldn't give for a good full eight hours. Getting up, she moved to her stash of clothing. "Thank you EDI."

"Of course, commander."

Pulling on some decent work-out clothing, Jane headed for the elevator with her combat boots dangling from her fingers. Hitting the cargo bay as her destination, she waited. Once the doors opened, she stepped out and crossed the cargo bay still barefoot. The cool metal was actually somewhat soothing on her feet. Tucking the socks she had with her into each boot, she set them aside before she moved into the open area Vega had set up previously as a work-out zone. Walking up to the bar, she looked up at it. Being of her…relatively average stature, it was still pretty damn high up. She jumped up and gripped the bar. Evening her breathing, she began to lift herself up until her chin was just above the bar and then lowering herself. She repeated the motion, counting slowly in her head. Time passed as she counted upwards of one hundred before she dropped off the bar. Rolling her shoulders and popping her neck, she bounced from foot to foot lightly before she moved to the floor. Her next work-out was push-ups. Letting the hard breathing and the exercise clear her clouded mind, Jane lost herself to the time. When she reached past one hundred she switched to sit-ups. Her body was already crying for her to stop. However, she couldn't do that. Not yet. Not until her mind was totally clear. No remnants of the dream could remain.

"And here I thought Vega was the most addicted to working out." Garrus' dual-toned voice floated over her with heavy amusement. She paused and looked over at the turian general. He leaned against the crates of supplies and Jane could only guess what on the side of the 'work-out space.' She rolled to her feet and looked at him.

"Clears the head." She said around a few pants. She gestured to the equipment. "You…use these?"

Garrus snorted lightly. "No. Turians generally 'work out' with hand to hand training."

Jane perked at that. "Really? I could really use a hand to hand work out. I haven't been able to really stretch these muscles in a little too long."

If a turian could look awkward and even nervous, Garrus was definitely both. He shifted and wouldn't look at her. "I, uh…don't think that's a really good idea."

"Why not? Afraid you'll hurt me? Trust me…I can take a hell of a beating."

"No, not that…" Garrus chuckled softly and scratched his left mandible. "You see, we use it as a way to…blow off steam. And when against the opposite gender…"

Jane frowned before she quickly caught on. She smirked and planted a hand on her hip. "Oh come on. I'm not turian. I doubt we'll get hot and bothered about one another. But if you're afraid I'll kick your ass, than by all means…I'll let you walk away."

"So that's how it's going to be?" Garrus stepped up to her. "Fine then. But don't say I didn't warn you. I'm not exactly a push-over."

For the first time since joining the Normandy, Jane felt a grin take over her features. "Good. I hate push-overs." She turned and found the sparring mat that was rolled up and stored off to the side. Dragging it out, she set it up in the middle of the cargo bay floor where there was the most space to move. Stretching her limbs, she ignored the light clunking sounds coming from where Garrus was. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was taking his heavier armor off. The turian then came over dressed in his under-armor suit.

"Have you ever sparred with a turian before?" He asked idly while settling into a position that could either be defensive or offensive with only a quick change in movement.

"Can't say that I have." Jane mused as she settled into her own sparring position. The familiarity of the stance was comforting in an odd way.

"Ah. Well then, you're in for a unique challenge."

"Are you done posturing yet?" Jane drawled with good humor. Her green eyes were sharply aware of his subtle shift to the left. Stepping to her left, they both eyed one another keenly. With hardly any indication of his intent, Garrus darted at her. His left arm swept toward her right side. Reacting purely on instinct, Jane's arms both rose to block the blow before she spun toward him with her right arm arcing around toward his midsection.

Dodging the blow, Garrus dropped and rolled before sweeping her feet out from under her. Jane hit the mat with a grunt before rolling quickly to the front of her feet. As Garrus rose, she sprung forward into a somersault, bringing her heel into a collision with his thigh area. Satisfied by the surprised grunt from the turian, Jane flipped herself backwards and back onto her feet.

"One-one." She stated. Garrus eyed her oddly before the turian's mandibles twitched with what she assumed to be humor. He was then moving at her. Jane barely dodged the kick he'd aimed at her head. She did, however, miss the fact that it was a distraction for his other foot that flew at her stomach the moment his kicking leg was planted back on the mat. She stumbled back a few steps.

"Two-one." Garrus looked at her with the equivalent to a turian smirk. Narrowing her eyes, it was time to get serious. She popped her neck idly before she then advanced on him with renewed vigor.

She swung, kicked, dodged, jabbed, rolled, and flipped around the mat in unison with the turian. Each blow that managed to land was countered by one or the either. In an odd way, it was almost like a dance. It was the closest thing to dancing Jane could ever accomplish anyways. The only way she could be considered 'graceful' was in a fight. Her breathing started coming faster and harder. Her mind was blissfully and completely centered in the sparring match. No other thoughts came over her head. It was here and now. Time lost its meaning after a while.

She spotted an opening. Being accustomed to having to readjust and adapt new ideas during a fight, Jane went for it. Throwing herself upwards, she rolled _over_ Garrus' back and landed beside him. She threw a punch aimed at his stomach only to find her arm caught up in a lock before hitting the mat. Garrus had her pinned. Jane glared up at him.

"And I believe that is officially a win for me." He chuckled.

"Just because you managed to catch that punch doesn't make it a win." She countered.

"Fourteen-twelve does. Numbers don't lie, Jane."

Snorting, she rolled her eyes. "Numbers don't have lips. Of course they can't lie."

"Neither do turians. I suppose that means I can't lie either." Garrus teased making her actually laugh.

"Okay, so maybe it's that they don't have _mouths_." Jane amended before a fairly awkward silence settled over them. She shifted uncomfortably before looking away from his blue eyes above her. "Garrus…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you let me up now?"

"Oh…" Garrus pulled back quickly. "Uh, sorry. My bad."

"No need to apologize." Jane stated and rose to her feet. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't look at him. She felt like an awkward teenager. There was no need to feel like that; they only sparred. Nothing else happened. Clearing her throat, she turned back and nodded at him. "Thanks for that. I needed to stretch my muscles."

Garrus seemed to be just as awkwardly flustered. He nodded and motioned toward his armor. "I, uh, need to…go calibrate something." He moved toward his armor and picked it up.

Jane took that as her cue to leave. Heading for the elevator, she boarded and set it for going to her cabin. With the doors finally shut, she shook her head. "What the hell was that, Jane? Sheesh!" She ran her fingers through her hair and cursed her stupid feminine feelings.

**…..**

Garrus closed the door to the main battery behind him. He moved to the console and leaned on it, running his hand down his face. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he agree to spar with her? Besides the fact that she was human, there was the fact that she was _female_. Worse yet…she was an unmated, unmarked, strong, _independent_ female. Groaning, Garrus tried hard to ignore the way she'd looked on the mat.

Shaking his head, he shoved his thoughts aside. There was no place for such thoughts here. They had a mission before them and he had to have his head in the game. If worst case scenario occurred, he had to be able to keep everything in working order. Letting himself get distracted wasn't acceptable. And especially not with his closest friend's sister.

Knowing that he needed to do something that took his mind away from the present, he brought up the consoles. Setting to work, he let his head get wrapped up in the calculations. He was so intent on the battery calculations that he didn't hear when Vega entered behind him.

"Hey Scars." Vega walked up to Garrus with a data-pad in hand. Garrus turned, instinctually reacting to the sudden intrusion by grabbing for his gun.

Relaxing his hand, Garrus tried to hide his surprise. "What do you need, Vega?"

"Was just goin' over some numbers. They ain't my strong suit. Help a guy out?"

Garrus snorted before taking the data-pad. "What exactly are you having such difficulty with?"

"The armor updates. See, like Lola's? It's good an all, but needs to have several upgrades in case we see a firefight. But it's the damn numbers that keep pissin' me off, bro. Gimme a dude's armor to figure out and I can do a pretty damn good job. But a chica? They just ain't made the same!" Vega sighed, unaware of the tense set to Garrus' shoulders.

"And you thought I could help because…?"

"Scars, you okay bro? I don't usually gotta repeat myself to you. You're better with numbers. I ain't too great with them. So it's either give 'em to you or go beg Lola to take her shirt off so I can measure her." Vega grinned, missing the way Garrus shot him a not very happy look. "Not that I'd complain, but still. I don't think she'd let me walk long after, ya know?"

"Probably not the only one…" Garrus mumbled before nodding. "All right. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, Scars!" Vega clapped him on the shoulder firmly. As the Hispanic male left the main battery, Garrus couldn't help but compare the differences in the way Jane and Vega clapped his shoulder. Shaking that off, he stared at the data-pad.

"Simply can't catch a break."

**…..**

Jane was dressed in her non-formal, military issued casuals. She stared at the star map, waiting for Joker to let her know when they approached the next relay. They were only twenty minutes at most away from it by now. It was probably considered fairly ridiculous to jump from the Exodus Cluster to the Serpent Nebula, from there to the Eagle Nebula, and then jumping once more to the Crescent Nebula. They would now be prepping to jump the relay to Omega Nebula. _If_ still working, the plan was to stop off at Omega for supplies and some rest.

"Ready to jump, commander." Joker came in.

"All right, Joker. Go ahead and initiate jump." Jane stated. The jump was smooth and without hitch.

"You know, I'm starting to think the council must want us to take a vacation or something. These jumps have been smooth sailing." Joker stated before chuckling. "Or maybe they're just too confident in us to find trouble."

Jane smirked and shook her head, speaking to the com. "Who knows? See if we can find a docking bay. Let's hope Omega isn't still too badly damaged."

"Uh…there are three reapers here, ma'am." Joker's voice belied his frown. "But they're working on Omega. Looks like their repairing it too."

"…go ahead and take us in slowly and cautiously. If they make a move that is in any way uncomfortable, get us the hell out of here. Supplies aren't worth my crew."

"Aye, aye."

"Commander…?" Jane turned to the feminine voice. Liara stood behind her and to the left of the pedestal where the galaxy map was located. Stepping down, Jane faced her.

"What is it, Liara? Everything all right?"

"Yes. I simply wished to ask if you had a moment?"

"Yeah, I've got a moment." Jane motioned for Liara to follow her. They walked in silence to the conference room behind the main navigation deck. Entering the glassed off room, Jane hopped onto the table. Liara stared at the table hesitantly for a moment before she followed suit awkwardly.

"There are a few things I wished to discuss, actually." Liara sighed.

"Go ahead, Liara. And feel free to speak your mind. I won't hold you accountable for anything in here." Jane smiled weakly. To be honest, she just didn't know what else to say to the asari.

"First of all, EDI spoke with me." Liara shot her a knowing look. Jane stiffened, making a mental note to talk with the AI about personal information. "She was concerned. So please don't be upset. I simply wished to inquire about you. Are you all right?"

Jane sighed and shifted, looking at the glass wall blankly. "I…listened to John's final message to me."

Liara closed her eyes and softly sighed out, "Goddess…"

"It wasn't easy." Jane admitted without truly understanding why. "He apologized to me and said his goodbyes."

"I see." Liara hesitantly reached over and grabbed Jane's hand reassuringly. "If it was anything like the way I knew John to be…he probably had just the right words to provoke an emotional response."

At first, Jane wasn't sure what to make of the contact, but she found herself being comforted. She nodded and stared at her free hand laying in her lap. "So what else did you want to talk about?"

Liara didn't seem to be intent on pressing. For that, Jane thanked the asari's understanding of her feelings at the moment. "Omega is…full of memory. Especially for Garrus. I'm sure he would protest not being taking in a boarding party. I simply wished for you to be wary of his reactions. Omega holds significance to him."

"Got it. Who would you recommend for a boarding party?"

"Obviously Garrus. Perhaps James or Tali. James will have a very good idea upon which supplies we will need most. However Tali will also have a decent list of electronic supplies. Either choice will be well suited to the boarding party." Liara gave Jane's hand a light squeeze before releasing and sliding off the table. She looked up at Jane then with a darker blue coloring to her cheeks suddenly. "Also…if…I may make a personal request?"

Jane nodded, "sure, Liara. Shoot."

Frowning, Liara tilted her head. "I am…unfamiliar with this expression."

"Oh, it means 'go ahead'."

"Ah, that makes some sense now. Yes, well, I…have a particular craving. I will send a list of items that can be acquired at most food stations. _If_ you happen to cross by one." Liara asked softly and Jane couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, Liara. Send me the list and I'll make sure we grab them."

"Thank you, commander."

"Please. Just call me Jane. After all, I think it'd be odd for my niece to call me 'commander' all the time."

Liara laughed lightly and nodded. "All right. I believe I can do that."

Jane slipped off the table and followed Liara back out to the navigation deck. Just as she was level with the galaxy map platform, Joker came over the com.

"Just coming into docking bay now, commander."

"Thanks Joker. Inform Garrus and Vega to suit up and meet me at the airlock. Also, ping Tali for me and ask her for a list of supplies to send me."

"Yes ma'am. On it now."

**…..**

Omega hadn't changed enough, much to Garrus' chagrin. Although they weren't immediately bombarded with mercenary groups, he still could feel the taint of their blood-soaked hands on the installation. His eyes scanned over people as the three moved toward the supply depot and market area. Jane stopped and frowned at the different vendor stalls. Moving up alongside her, he pointed out the first vendor.

"Marsh's prices are moderately steep, but he can be conned into lowering the prices. Especially if you drop John's name. The food stall down further will give you lower price because you're female and human. The best place for the list Tali sent is down the stairs to the left and around the corner. _If_ he's still here, the quarian there will definitely help us with decent parts for decent prices."

Jane nodded to him and Garrus sure as hell didn't feel a boost of pride by helping her. He followed her easily with Vega trailing. She apparently had decided on the parts dealer first. Rounding the corner, she came to a stop before the dealer. The quarian looked surprised at first before he began to talk up his wares. Jane pulled up her omni-tool to scan the parts they needed.

"Would you be able to supply us with all of these?" She then showed the vendor the parts.

"I have most of them. But the last two are…difficult to acquire." The quarian stated, causing Garrus to growl in his sub-harmonics. He could practically smell the quarian's lie.

"Ah, well that's too bad. Commander Shepard told me to come here if I ever needed parts." It was so hard not to smile or laugh at the smooth way she delivered the statement while sounding convincingly disappointed.

"Wait, Commander Shepard sent you?" The quarian's tone changed quickly. "I-I'm Kenn. The quarian he helped a while back. I can get those parts from you real easy. I'll even make sure to keep them at a discounted price for you."

"That's great, thanks. When can I expect the parts to be in?" Jane continued easily.

"Hmm…a day, two at most. Will that still be acceptable?" Kenn asked, suddenly sounding nervous. Jane exchanged a glance with Garrus.

Unsure of why she looked to him, Garrus shrugged. "It would probably be better to wait and have them. Better to have them and not need them then the other way around."

Jane nodded at him before turning back to Kenn. "We'll be back in two days then to pick them up." Kenn nodded and loaded their list to his own special order's list. Jane turned and led the way back up to the main market floor. "Vega, why don't you go check out the Emporium over there and the Omega Market stall as well. If this Marsh character gives you problems, just ping me."

"You got it, Lola." Vega walked off to do just that. Garrus followed Jane as she walked to the food vender.

"I'm looking for some specialty items—" Jane started only to have the vendor leer at her, cutting her off.

"Ooh, human. Female. What kind of items are you looking for, precious?" He was human. He reeked of Spirits only knew what and the way the putrid human was looking at Jane made _Garrus_ cringe. Stepping up a little closer to her, he shot the vendor a warning look over Jane's shoulder where she couldn't see it. The human male caught the look and took a step back.

"These." Jane slide the data-pad over to him, apparently and wisely not wanting to chance touching him. The man looked at the list without touching the data-pad; a fact for which Garrus thanked the Spirits for. The human frowned before looking up.

"Asari specialties, I see. Although many asari live here…not many make requests for such _expensive_ items."

Jane, seeming to clue in quickly, leaned on the counter. The way she leaned was…provocative even from a turian stand-point. Her lips pursed into what could only be referred to as a pout. Having not been all that privy to 'pouting', Garrus was taken aback by how it looked on her.

"I see. Well that's too bad. And here I was hoping I could grab some." She sighed in a dramatic fashion for herself. If he hadn't known her a little, Garrus would have been convinced it was real and not an act.

"I'm sure I can…figure something out. I _should_ have a new supply coming in tomorrow morning. I _might_ just have some of what you're looking for." The human leaned over the counter toward Jane. The movement caused a whiff of scent to hit Garrus like a stray punch to the face. Human desire.

Garrus literally was fighting not to reach over the counter and threaten the man's life. He was uncomfortable with the protective streak he was rising on. He labeled it with the fact that Jane was his closest friend's sister. It had to be that. Since John was like the brother he never had, Garrus was probably just feeling the need to defend her from such malicious intent due to his ties with John. Jane leaned back and smiled winsomely at the male. Garrus bit back a sigh of relief as he noted the human didn't touch her.

"That'd be wonderful. I'll stop by tomorrow." Jane grabbed the data-pad and walked away. They barely left the vender's stall before Vega jogged up to them.

"The vender, the Emporium guy, had everything we needed. Not too badly priced either. The Marsh, elcor guy, didn't have most of what we wanted. So I went ahead and had them charge us and they'll send the supplies over to the ship in the morning." Vega reported before looking over Jane's shoulder behind them. "What'd you do to _him_, Lola? He's eyin' you like a fresh slice of steak."

"Ignore him. Let's get out of this area." Jane replied and Garrus found himself agreeing whole-heartedly.

**…..**

Jane sat at the table in near the kitchen with her feet on the chair next to her. An empty glass of water sat on the table before her. Her data-pad was in her hands as she scrolled through something on the screen. Her eyebrows scrunched up briefly before she set the data-pad down and grabbed a spare hair tie. She pulled her hair back into a messy mop out of her face before she studied the screen again. She reached down to drag her finger over the surface of the screen to move the text upward. Her frown deepened as she read along.

"Either that is a really intense read or something about it is bothering you."

Green eyes snapped upward to meet the amused turian's expression. Jane gestured with frustration at the device. "These damn bureaucratic bastards and their damnable demands."

Garrus set down food at the table. How he'd manage to make himself something to eat without her notice was somewhat un-nerving. He pulled up a seat and made himself comfortable. "What are they demanding now?"

"Now that we've officially found our way to Omega and that it's in one piece, they want us to backtrack to _each_ of their home worlds and check the relays." Jane growled and shoved a stray, obstinate lock of her hair back from her face.

"That would put us out even further. And as much as I'd love to find out if I _even can_ get home…I have a feeling they just want to know in order to send their troops back home."

"Exactly." She huffed in annoyance. "I'm all for them seeing their homes again. I even understand. But I have a way I'm doing this. I'm trying to hit all the main relays with more than one destination from them. Is it so hard to figure that out?"

Garrus looked sympathetic before he took a bite of food. Jane couldn't help but to stare. She'd…never actually seen a turian eat before. The way his jaw moved and the sharp teeth to the sides of his mouth moved was actually highly intriguing. He looked up and paused. She shot him an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I've just never seen a turian eat before." She looked away, trying not to look as ill-educated as she felt at the moment.

Apparently he swallowed his bit of food as he looked to Jane. "I would think you would have been paired with turians before in the Alliance?"

"Not for any extended period of time. Brief missions that never lasted long." Jane waved her hand dismissively.

Garrus stared at her oddly before he chuckled and shook his head. "I promise I won't get too embarrassed if you don't stare _too_ hard."

Jane laughed with an edge of embarrassment. "I promise I won't stare." She pushed up from her seat and grabbed the data-pad. "I have a council to call up in any case…"

"Your loss." Garrus tossed at her good naturedly. Jane rolled her eyes and waved over her shoulder.

* * *

_Oh how I love Garrus banter. It's so fun to imagine him talking while I write. What can I say? I am a sucker for a man/male that can use sarcasm and wit flawlessly. Hence why Garrus is my favorite character in Mass Effect. As always, let me know how I'm doing! Thanks for all the reads! _

**_Erika Hearken_**


End file.
